


i need you tonight(but now you're gone)

by orphan_account



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I want them to suffer, M/M, and they do:), if that makes sense, no happy ending:), very spotty(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuu was a victim of chance.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i need you tonight(but now you're gone)

**Author's Note:**

> cw for major character death, graphic torture, etc

they love each other. sweet whispers, flustered kisses, brushing pinkies. anything. Always. 

until he was gone. yasunari won’t forget. blood mixed with tears. 

yuu was a victim of chance. walking late at night. innocent. scared. the woman- no, the thing that took him showed no remorse for what it did.

chance. 

god, he hated that word. chance, with its uncertainty and mystery. 

but chance was what brought him there that night. something about yuu’s texts was off- a strange typo(he never made those) no punctuation(yuu was very proper- not just in texting.) ‘got lost be thrre soon’ ‘i love yuo’ they read.

he was worried. using some location service(yuu installed it himself. yasunari was never great at technology) he tracked his location.

a warehouse?

this was all so wrong.

he didn’t think much while walking to the place. 

he thought too much when he got there.

yuu, sitting there- bloodied, torn, tortured- smiling.

why?

why was he smiling?

a figure walked out. (she wore a full suit, heels clacking.) 'i knew you would find him,' she said, 'i want you to see what i can do to him.' yasunari didn't have time to think.

'i love you' yuu said.

then there was nothing.

the police got there too late. he was gone- dead- and there was nothing he could do.

he didn't cry.

he just stood there. yuu being put in a body bag.

they loved each other. sweet whispers, flustered kisses, brushing pinkies. anything. Always. Never.


End file.
